


after the show

by batsyjack (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyjack
Summary: Frank steals Gerard away for a moment of pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how it ended up like this. I dunno, just read it I guess.

The band just finished up a gig at Vector Arena. The hotel was more than a few blocks away, and as such the general consensus was to take a cab. 

Frank and Gerard, however, decided to walk.

"For the exercise, and to see the sights." was the excuse Frank gave.

Of course everyone knew why they really wanted to be alone. But nobody dared to say that.

So the rest of the group left in a taxi.

Gerard giggled, still high of the pure adrenaline of performing. Frank grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked.

"I dunno..." Gerard said in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't I help you decide?" Frank said in a low pitch.

Gerard looked to Frank, saw the dark look in his eyes, and nodded.

Frank pointed to an alley, not to far off from where they were standing.

"I'm going to fuck you in that alley."

Gerard said nothing; he just followed Frank.

He stayed silent until Frank pushed him up against the dirty brick wall. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Frank kissed him, soft and hot. Gerard stayed slack, didn't move.

Frank pulled back. 

"What do you want?" 

Gerard bit his lip and shook his head.

"Tell me what you want, baby. I need to know so I can give it to you."

"I want you... In my mouth..." Gerard said quietly.

Frank kissed him with more force.

"Of course you do... If you want it, then get on your knees."

Gerard dropped to his knees and rubbed his face against his boyfriend's bulge.

He looked up at Frank, his pupils blown from adrenaline and arousal. He bit the zip and pulled it down. 

He let his breath wash over the taut fabric. His mouth watered at the though of having his lover's cock in it.

Frank groaned, tangled his fingers into soft hair. Shoved Gerard's face into his crotch.

"Get to work, suck-slut." Frank growled.

Gerard delved his hand into the slit, pulled out Frank's cock.

Long, think and a perfect fit.

Gerard grasped the base firmly. Dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip. Squeezed his fist tighter and stroked up.

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hair.

"Just suck it already!"

Gerard moaned and slid his hot mouth down. Down until his nose brushed Frank's groin. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, tracing veins and sucking hard.

He pulled back off with an obscenely wet pop and gasped for breath. 

Gerard kissed at the sensitive spot under the head. Licked his way up and down until Frank forced his cock back inside.

He felt his throat attempt to close at the sudden intrusion. Frank held him there until the spasms stopped.

Frank still held him down. Even as he got dizzy and his lungs burned.

Finally, Frank let his back off for air.

"Frankie..."

"Shut it."

He was once again shoved down the length of Frank's cock.

Frank's breathing became harsh, his fingers clenching.

He held Gerard's head in place and fucked into his throat, fast and hard. 

Gerard gagged and Frank couldn't stop himself from shoving in deeper as he came.

After a minute of gathering his senses, he helped his boyfriend to his feet. He kissed him, the taste of himself on Gerard not unusual.

"Can I get off now?"

Frank smacked his ass and laughed.

"Hotel room, babe."


End file.
